Step Up
by dancingdaisies
Summary: When Year 11 Gabby's mum falls seriously ill, she is left in charge of everything, including her younger sister. But with Rachel Mason at the helm of Waterloo Road, Gabby doesn't know how long she can keep pulling the wool over everyone's eyes, especially those of her headmistress. A/N- Set in the earlier seasons but haven't stuck to chronology- Izzie and Rachel are both featured.


**_Wednesday 2_** ** _nd_** ** _November, 8:15pm. Rochdale General Hospital- Henderson Ward:_**

'I really must advise you against discharging yourself. Legally I cannot stop you, but, Mrs Roberts, in my sixteen years as a doctor, I've never seen a digestion case as serious as yours. And-'

The doctor lowered his voice.

'I must be frank; you will be putting yourself at serious, serious risk if you do not stay in hospital. In my experience, you will need hospital care for at least ten weeks. There's a strong possibility you're going to need surgery.'

Caroline Roberts tried to argue, but she was too weak. Instead, she motioned for her two daughters to leave the room. The eldest, sixteen year old Gabby, took her six year old sister's hand and reluctantly moved towards the door, glancing nervously at her mum.

Once the door had closed behind them, and Caroline had taken a few deep breaths, she spoke.

'Will I die?' she asked.

The doctor didn't look surprised or upset by her question.

'If you refuse hospital care, Mrs Roberts, then yes. There is a strong chance your illness could prove to be fatal.'

She bit her lip as tears sprung to her eyes, but she blinked them away furiously; she was glad for his honesty and she didn't want to worry anyone.

'Then I'll stay. Could you please get my girls?' she said in an equally brisk tone, the slight tremor in her voice the only thing betraying her.

'Of course, Mrs Roberts. I can assure you that you've made the right decision- thank you.'

He gave the woman a gentle smile and left; seconds later the girls joined their mum.

Little Lucy clambered up to sit next to her on the bed. Gabby, perceptive as ever, noticed her mum wince, so carefully lifted her off and sat down on the bedside chair, her little sister on her knee.

'So... what did the doctor say?' Gabby asked.

She made sure to keep her tone light, not wanting to scare her sister. When her mum replied, it was in the same way.

'Oh, he says I'm going to be absolutely fine. But I do have to stay in here for a little while, just to make sure I'm completely better!'

Gabby's shoulders relaxed. She had been so scared that there would be bad news.

'Now, Gabby, give Luce your phone for a moment. I'm sure she'd like a go on that game you've both been going on about!' Caroline said, making eye contact with her eldest daughter.

The teenager was about to protest, but something in the look her mum gave her stopped her. As Lucy turned her attention eagerly to her big sister's phone, Gabby recognised her mum's ploy. She gently slid out from the chair and settled her sister back down, the girl too absorbed in the game to even look up. Gabby stood close to her mum.

'Gabbs, I don't want you to panic at all, okay?' Caroline said, her voice low.

'What is it?' Gabby asked, butterflies forming in her tummy.

Her mum put a finger to her lips. 'Everything's absolutely fine, it's just that I'm going to have to stay in here for a bit longer than we would expect. Hopefully it should just be a few weeks.'

Gabby bit her lip.

'Are you going to be okay to look after yourself and-'

Caroline's words were cut off as a wave of pain hit her. She gasped out loud, her hands gripping the metal sides of the hospital bed, her face contorted in pain.

'Mum? Mum?!'

After half a minute, Caroline released her grip of the bars and sank back into her pillow.

'Sorry,' she gasped. 'I'm okay.'

Gabby could feel the tears threatening to prick her eyes. She bit her lip hard. There was no way she could let her mum see she was scared. She had to pretend it would all be fine.

'Of course me and Luce will be fine. And you'll be back to normal in no time!' Gabby said, taking her mum's hand.

Caroline let out a soft sigh. 'That's my good girl.'

A nurse popped her head around the door.

'I've just come to check your obs, Mrs Roberts. I'm afraid visiting hours are over. Do you need to call somebody to collect you, girls?' she said chirpily.

Caroline turned to face the smiling woman.

'I'm ever so sorry, could I have two minutes to speak to my daughter? I promise I won't be any longer!' she said imploringly.

The nurse smiled sympathetically. 'Alright. Do you want me to watch the little one for a moment?'

'Oh, would you mind?' Caroline replied gratefully.

'Not in the slightest! Come on cherub, let's go and see if we can get you some sweeties!' she called to Lucy, who immediately let go of Gabby's phone and ran to the nurse.

As soon as the pair had left, Caroline turned to her daughter.

'Now Gabby, there's a biscuit tin in the suitcase that's on top of my wardrobe- there's some money in there. My bag at the foot of the bed has my purse in, take that too. My card is in there and my PIN is 5893, do you want to make a note of that somewhere safe?'

Gabby nodded, grabbing the bag and saving the PIN number in her phone.

'There should be enough there to tide you over until I'm out, okay? Try to be careful with it though because it will go quicker than you think! Make sure Lucy goes to bed at the normal time, you'll have to get her to school in the mornings before you go. Don't forget her packed lunch. And make sure you both eat properly- grab a McDonalds or something on the way home tonight but make sure you don't eat fast food more than once a week, okay?'

Gabby nodded. 'Course, mum. You don't need to worry.'

'I will phone work and let them know I can't come in for a few weeks. You would be best off not telling anyone about this either Gabby- they'd probably try and get you taken into temporary care, or they might look for your dad's family and we don't want any of that...'

'Mum, stop worrying. I know. It'll all be fine!' Gabby reassured.

The nurse poked her head around the door for a second time.

'I'm sorry Mrs Roberts but it's twenty to nine. I'm afraid the girls really will have to go now!'

Caroline nodded her head. 'Of course. Thank you.'

Lucy ran over to her mummy and clung on tightly. Caroline inhaled the smell of her little girl's strawberry shampoo scented hair and tried not to cry.

She gently moved the hair from around her ear and leaned in to whisper. 'Be good for your big sister. I love you.'

Then it was Gabby's turn and she too clung to her mum for a few seconds, hiding her wobbly lip. When she'd got control, she pulled away.

'Get better, mum. We'll be back tomorrow. Love you.'

She'd taken her Lucy's hand and left before she cried.

As they walked through the hospital corridors, the little girl squeezed her big sister's hand.

'Is it just me and you?' she said in a small voice.

Gabby tried not to let hers wobble as she scooped her sister up for a cuddle.

'Just for a little bit. It'll be fun!' she tried.

When they stepped into the cool night air, she took a few deep breaths and then turned to her sister with a smile.

'Let's go and get a McDonalds and then snuggle up in mum's big bed.' She grinned.

Lucy's soft, silent tears were transformed into a watery smile. Gabby led them through the town centre, stopping to let Lucy tuck into a Happy Meal. When they reached home, it was all Gabby could do to get her sister into her pyjamas- as soon as her head touched the pillow she was asleep.

Gabby lay next to her in their mum's bed, very much wide awake.


End file.
